Under the direction of Dr. Andres Lescano, this core will centralize the design, performance and monitoring of all activities related to data processing, from field and laboratory collection to analysis. This includes coordination and monitoring of sampling activities in the three components, labeling and handling of specimens; management of geographic information, including GPS-based maps, development and analysis of GIS databases that combine geographic and related information; and to develop, verify and validate mathematical and/or stochastic simulation models.